Reunion
by chigusa senrou
Summary: This time when Syaoran, Fay and Kurogane landed in another world, they didn't know what surprize awaited them. Seishirou/Subaru, Fuuma/Kamui, Clone [Syaoran Li]/Clone [Sakura Li]. Tsubasa Li/Princess Tsubasa.


Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle belongs to CLAMP.

This is a fiction. enjoy.

Reunion

This time when Syaoran, Fai and Kurogane landed, they didn't know what surprize awaited them.

Fai,"this seems like a pleasant place."

Kurogane,"hmph."

Mokona,"woo hoo this is great. Mokona wants to eat an ice cream."

Syaoran smiled at him. It had been quite sometime since his parents had disappeared. He was still searching for a world where they could exist.

Just as they were about to enter a shop a familiar voice greeted them.

"Aww come on Kamui, you don't have to be so rude in public. You are always so compliant when we are ..."

Syaoran, Fay and Kurogane looked at each other.

When they entered the shop , all three of them stopped in their tracks. Mokona's eyes turned "strange" as he saw the scene before him.

Kamui, Fuma, Subaru and Seishirou were sitting in one of the booths.

Kamui was raising his hand ready to strike fuma again, Subaru was inncocently looking at them while Seishirou was looking at Subaru.

Syaoran,"this is unexpected."

Kurogane,"oh please, weren't those two twins running away from the mage."

Fay smiled,"it seems everything is alright now."

subaru looked up and smiled at them.

Syaoran,"hey, how have you all been ?"

Kamui stopped beating Fuma , Seishirou looked up and smiled again.

Seishirou,"it's good to see you again, son of my student."

Syaoran,"um how come you know, I wanted to ask this before as well."

Fuma,"why don't you sit down first ?"

They all sat at the table.

Seishirou,"I just know, no matter what others say or think I really liked my student."

Kamui,"oh please."

Subaru,"Kamui."

Kamui looked away.

Fay,"but you attacked him nonetheless in country of outo.

Seishirou just smiled.

Syaoran looked at Seishirou, a little unsure how he should tell him the truth.

Syaoran,"my parents, they are gone now."

Seishirou, Subaru , Fuma and Kamui looked up at that statement.

Seishirou looked angry,"what are you saying, you are lying."

Syaoran shook his head and told them the whole story about Yuko, Clow Reed, his parents and Watanuki.

It was Fuma who first spoke up.

"This is a lie, right."

Kamui looked up at his lover and Kamui was shocked. Fuma had tears glistening in his eyes. Fuma never cried.

Kamui patted Fuma. He could not bear to see his lover sad.

Fuma,"she was a good person. She liked to tease people but she was good and so was Watanuki. The kid always talked to me whenever I stopped by."

Syaoran then explained what Yuko had done with the items she collected. Seishirou looked sad and this got the attention of everyone.

Seishirou smiled sadly," I am sorry Syaoran, I really liked your father, he was very dear to me. I still remember the day when I saved him from those thugs. The little kid then offered to read me a book. In turn I had to teach him how to fight. It makes me happy to know that my right eye was used for a good purpose. The Syaoran I knew really loved his Sakura, your mother. I admire him for his bravery. If it's both of them I am sure they will get through this."

Fay,"we all believe that, do we not?"

Subaru,"Yuko san was really nice to me and Kamui. It's sad to know that she is gone."

Fuma still looked sad. Kamui tilted Fuma's head towards him.

Kamui,"you should look at the bright side Fuma, she is free now. She is able to move on. Who knows someday she'll reborn and we'll meet her then."

Fuma smiled a ittle at this.

Seishirou looked at Subaru lovingly and caressed his hair," it's too painful to be away from the one you love. Maybe Clow Reed and Yuko are happy now. I never liked the witch for taking my eye but it seems she was in pain too, I hope she is at peace now."

Kurogane,"the witch knew how to annoy the shit out of anyone, the traits these manju buns inherited, but she was good. She helped us all."

Syaoran,"so how come you four aren't fighting anymore."

At this Kamui blushed and looked away. Fuma who seemed to have got his humour back put a hand around him.

Fuma,"you didn't notice all the changes did you ?"

Fay smiled," I did."

Seishirou smiled,"of course you did. You have my brother in law's blood too."

Kamui ," oh shut up and I am not your brother. You may have married my twin but I am not your family."

Subaru,"but Kamui that is true, you married Fuma san as well. We are all one big happy family now."

At this all three visitors looked up, Mokona was playing on Fuma's shoulder.

Syaoran, Fay and Kurogane,"huh ?"

Kamui blushed furiously while Seishirou kissed Subaru's cheek who turned red .

Subaru," well it's a bit complicated but Seishirou and Fuma san are both half vampires now. They have the same life span as me and my brother now. "

Syaoran,"that's great, congratulations I can't wait to tell Sakura."

Mokona,"woo hoo this calls for a celebration. Party time."

Fay ordered five deserts, one for each of them and two for Mokona.

Kurogane,"shut up meat bun, but you still didn't tell us ? How ? you were at each other's throats or was it all a game ?"

Subaru," that was only Kamui but i'll tell you."

_Flashback_

_Kamui and Subaru landed in another world , this time kamui was relieved. the place looked good. kamui had been restless since the time they had left tokyo. _

_one person was constantly on kamui's mind : fuma. the treasure hunter had captured kamui's heart. all kamui did was think about him, he refused to admit that he had inadvertently fallen in love with him. subaru kept on saying that was the case._

_after a year they landed in a world called jade country. it was a cold country. kamui and subaru decided to stay there for a while. a week later another person came. fuma._

_when kamui saw fuma , he immediately lashed out on him. this time subaru stopped him._

_subaru,"kamui no, if you hurt him again , you will feel bad la..._

_fuma looked at subaru at those words. he was quite surprised. fuma,"did i hear that correct ? do you mean them ?"_

_he immediately embraced kamui . kamui struggled to free himself._

_kamui,"let go of me you pervert, hentai ?"_

_subaru snickered and went back to his room. _

_kamui,"why did you come ?"_

_fuma,"will you believe me if i say i am searching the worlds for you ?"_

_kamui looked up at those words, he freed himself and took out his talons. his eyes turned yellow and he looked scary._

_kamui,"are you also after my blood like your damn brother ?"_

_fuma smiled a little sadly,"no i just love you, i fell in love with you in tokyo. you can't help who you fall in love with. "_

_kamui turned back to himself. he looked like a little child._

_kamui,"you expect me to believe that, how can i ? after what your brother ..."_

_fuma came towards kamui and caressed kamui's cheek._

_fuma,"you do know he loves your brother. it was immortality he was after before, but after he fell in love with your brother he just wanted to be with him. he just likes to tease people, you know that."_

_kamui looked away,"that's what makes it so hard to belive he loves subaru."_

_fuma,"i recently met him in a country called nihon. he has lost the feather now. but he is still searching for his love. he always will."_

_kamui,"i love you too, dammit, i don't want to, but i do."_

_fuma embraced kamui and kamui hugged him back. subaru was listening to everything. he had tears in his eyes. his seishirou was still in love with him. he didn't feel angry at subaru for running away. _

_fuma,"kamui."_

_kamui looked up at the tall man . fuma kissed kamui. he poured his love in the kiss so that kamui would have no doubts. kamui kissed him back. _

_after a week kamui and subaru left the country. but this time fuma was with them. they arrived in a very quiet country. a large lake was there. kamui and fuma went somewhere to find some food. as they were coming back they sensed another presence. kamui's eyes turned yellow and he got his talons out. he was stopped by fuma._

_fuma shook his head,"you must give them a chance."_

_kamui," but."_

_fuma,"we'll watch them from a distance."_

_as they went to the large lake they saw seishirou standing there. _

_subaru was hugging seishirou. seishirou was smiling but this time there was no happiness or mockery. only sadness. kamui then saw something which erased all suspicions from his heart about the man standing in the clearing with his twin. seishirou had tears in his eyes. _

_seishirou,"thank god. finally subaru i have you in my arms. "_

_subaru,"i am so sorry, my love."_

_subaru reached up, seishirou cupped subaru's face and kissed him. subaru returned the kiss , smiling happily._

_subaru ,"i'll talk to kamui, i won't run away from you anymore. but first are you okay ? it has been such a long time since we last saw each other."_

_seishirou smiled,"i am alright.'_

_subaru looked carefully,"your right eye is it okay ?"_

_seishirou smiled wickedly,"ah no, it hurts maybe it'll get better if you kiss it ?"_

_subaru immediately kissed his mate's eye. he then kissed the other. he didn't notice how peaceful seishirou looked._

_subaru sat on seishirou's laps. seishirou was kissing subaru's hands._

_subaru,"we'll always be together , right."_

_seishirou,"i can't live forever."_

_subaru held seishirou's face in his hands,"neither can i. we pureblood vampires have a very very long lifespan but in the end we too die.'_

_seishirou,"as long as i live it'll be with you."_

_they kissed again and sat there._

_kamui who had witnessed everything took fuma back to the place they had found some food._

_kamui looked at fuma,"i am sorry for thinking badly about your brother."_

_fuma shook his head,"just let them be together."_

_kamui,"i want to ask you something ?"_

_fuma looked surprised," go ahead."_

_kamui,"will you agree to be half vampire , i can't bear to be away from you. i am sorry for separating your brother from my twin. i realise it's too painful to be away from the one you love."_

_fuma kissed kamui. kamui was a little shocked but he kissed him back nonetheless._

_fuma,"this is my answer."_

_kamui smiled," thank you."_

_they kissed again and fell down in the bushes._

_after half an hour kamui came back with fuma. seishirou just smiled . subaru turned red and tried to hide his face ._

_kamui ,"you do know your smile creeps me out everytime i see it."_

_seishirou,"maybe, but subaru loves it, so i guess i don't really care."_

_kamui,"don't hurt him."_

_subaru,"kamui.."_

_seishirou shook his head,"never."_

_fuma went towards seishirou and smiled._

_seishirou,"so i guess he doesn't hate you anymore."_

_fuma,"nope, he actually loves me."_

_seishirou,"good for you."_

_kamui,"quit hiding subaru."_

_subaru,"does that mean you agree ?"_

_kamui,"yeah i do."_

_after this all four of them went to the next world._

_they landed in a place called hanshin republic. there seishirou married subaru and kamui married fuma. their marriage was simple. seishirou and fuma bought wedding rings for their beloveds. kamui and subaru did the same. after that kamui changed fuuma. _

subaru,"that's what happened."

kamui was looking like a cherry.

fay,"that's nice, i am happy for you."

kurogane,"you people are so stupid."

syaoran,"congratulations again."

mokona was still playing with fuma.

seishirou,"so how long do you plan on staying here ?"

syaoran,"that depends on mokona."

subaru,"i hope you can stay for a while, i would be very happy to invite you all to our house."

syaoran,"thank you."

after that the four travellers went with their friends to their place. they enjoyed a good meal and went to sleep for the day. they stayed there for another week. on the eighth day mokona's earring started to glitter.

fai,"well i guess this is goodbye."

kamui,"take care."

subaru,"i hope you will come back here again."

fuuma,"say hi to other mokona for me."

mokona,"yup, i will."

syaoran,"goodbye then." he looked at seishirou who just smiled.

seishirou,"i am sure one day you and watanuki will be reunited with your parents. i hope to see my student again."

tears welled up in syaoran's eyes, he smiled and said,"i hope so too. thank you for everything."

with this the four travellers vanished in thin air.

subaru looked at his mate,"you really want them to be happy don't you."

seishirou caressed subaru's cheek,"yes i really want that. that kid deserves it. so does his other self."

syaoran, fai, kurogane and mokona landed in yuko's shop again.

maru and moro came to greet them.

watanuki saw syaoran and embraced him .

syaoran,"i just had a thought."

watanuki,"what is it ?"

syaoran went inside the shop and closed the door. after a while he came out but he wasn't alone.

kurogane, fay and watanuki were shocked. mokona started crying.

syaoran,"i just had a thought, if there was any place my parents could exist, it's this. "

the older male with tsubasa li patted his head.

syaoran li,"you did well my son, you both did. "

he beckoned watanuki towards him and embraced both of his sons.

watanuki and tsubasa started crying.

even kurogane and fay had tears .

syaoran li,"no , no , this isn't the time for tears."

he kissed his sons forehead , then smiled towards his one time travelling companions.

syaoran,"i guess i deserve a beating huh, kurogane san."

kurogane smiled,"nah we'll leave that for later."

suddenly three people appeared out of thin air. it was the high priest yukito, prince touya and princess tsubasa.

princess ran towards tsubasa li and hugged him.

she had tears in her eyes.

she looked up at him,"i had a dream. i came so that your parents could be together again."

yukito,"come princess , you too tsubasa."

the three went inside the same room. after a while four people came out.

this time it was syaoran li who started crying. his wife, his most precious person was standing with them. sakura li ran to her husband.

sakura li,"our son did it."

syaoran li,"yes they both did."

syaoran li looked at princess tsubasa,"thank you child."

princess tsubasa,"it's the least i can do."

sakura li hugged her soon to be daughter in law.

kurogane,"i guess i'll leave the beating for later."

fay,"you are too soft kuro pii."

kurogane,"shut up."

watanuki,"mother." he couldn't believe his parents were standing in front of him.

sakura li embraced watanuki,"my precious child, you have been so brave. both of you."

yukito and touya smiled at the reunion.

touya,"i guess you are happy brat."

tsubasa smiled,"i am."

sakura li and syaoran li looked at each other, they knew something.

fay,"what is it ?"

sakura li,"w can only exist inside this shop, that too for a limited time."

syaoran,"because we are what was never meant to be."

sakura li,"as long as the shop exists we will keep on coming and going."

syaoran li looked at his son,"you have paid the price my son. you found a place for us. you are free now just like watanuki."

yukito,"you can travel if you want, but it's not a necessity."

touya,"i guess i have to tolerate you in clow kingdom now. my sister ain't going anywhere else. "

tsubasa,"that's alright."

after this all of them had a great time. they ate a lot, drank a lot, talked a lot.

mokona,"i want to do something."

syaoran li,"what is it?"

the other mokona told everyone to sit together, then sat with them. mokona went and brought a camera. he fiddled with the buttons and then came back. the camera clicked ten times. next minute they all had the same photo. one photo was left.

watanuki,"i hope this will never disappear."

syaoran li patted his son's head,"it won't."

yukito, touya and princess tsubasa went back .

kurogane,"you gave us one hell of a time."

sakura li," we are sorry."

fay patted sakura's head,"don't be."

suddenly watanuki went outside. when he came back he had four people with him.

syaoran li got up,"seishirou san."

this time all four of them smiled. fuma went and patted sakura li's head. syaoran li embraced his sensei. kamui and subaru just smiled.

tsubasa,"how come you all are here?"

fuma,"i had this gut feeling that something good had happened at yuko's place."

seishirou looked at tsubasa,"you are happy i guess."

tsubasa,"yes , very happy."

syaoran li,"it's wonderful to see you again seishirou."

seishirou," same here."

subaru was hugging sakura.

kamui picked up the last photograph.

kamui,"i guess this was for us."

tsubasa," i am sure it wasn't a coincidence. right watanuki."

watanuki smiled,"yes because there are no coincidences, only the inevitable."

after talking a lot subaru, seishirou, kamui, fuma went back, each held a photo. mokona had insisted they take another batch of photos.

watanuki," i am very happy, i can stay with you."

sakura li," so are we."

after a month tsubasa li, fai and kurogane went on their journey again.

tsubasa,"i would like to see more places."

his mother and father smiled at him.

sakura li," take care everyone."

syaoran li,"good luck."

with that the four travellers again went on a journey .

watanuki looked at his parents and smiled. sakura embraced watanuki.

syaoran,"you have a question son ."

watanuki,"i have a feeling that i already know the answer."

sakura,"just ask."

watanuki,"what is my real name ?"

syaoran and sakura smiled,"it's tsubasa li."

watanuki smiled again,"i thought so."

syaoran,"it only makes sense, your signature represents your name, your true self after all."

sakura,"a wing, that is your signature, right."

watanuki,"tsubasa helped me."

syaoran embraced his son,"you both are tsubasa yet you are not. you are you, he is he and both of you are our precious sons."

sakura and syaoran embraced watanuki, watanuki was finally happy.

* * *

**Author's note**.

sakura li and syaoran li [the clones after they were reborn] look the same as they did in ch 223-224.

it's just my guess that watanuki's real name is tsubasa li.


End file.
